The invention relates to an electric motor comprising a rotor with a permanent magnet, and a stator with an iron body which is coaxial with the rotor; and more particularly, to a motor in which the iron body is bounded in a first axial direction by a substantially plane surface which extends transversely of the rotor shaft, and forms stator teeth. The stator teeth comprise radial limbs which terminate in tooth surfaces which cooperate with the rotor through an air gap. Stator windings are arranged around at least some of the limbs of the iron body to form coil ends which project from the iron body as viewed in the first axial direction.
Such motors are described in inter alia German Offenlegungsschrift No. 28 35 210 to which U.S. Pat. No. 4,429,263 correspnds, German Offenlegungsschrift No. 31 22 049 and Netherlands Patent Application No. 79 08 925 to which U.S. Pat. No. 4,354,145 corresponds. In these motors the permanent magnet in the rotor is a radially magnetized cylindrical magnet which surrounds the stator and which cooperates with the radial end faces of the stator teeth (the tooth surfaces). If smaller axial dimensions of these motors are required in order to obtain flatter motors, the surface area of the tooth surfaces which face the rotor magnet will become too small to intercept the magnetic flux that can be produced by the rotor magnet. In the motor described in Offenlegungsschrift No. 31 22 049 the iron stator body is therefore provided with flux conductors in order to increase the axial height of said tooth surfaces. However, this demands constructionally intricate steps.